


5 years fit into one night.

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard, cause i cant write first for shit, he cares alot, jonathan likes you he guesses, more of a halfway love, you like him most def
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Jonathan still cares for you even after disappearing for about 5 years.





	5 years fit into one night.

**Author's Note:**

> oops more self indulgent. Did I mention the last one I did was self indulgence? oh well.
> 
> Jonathan's such a bab.
> 
> and my dad most definitely knows I have a slight obsession with the master of fear, why would he be showing me all these pictures of scarecrow.

You knew of Jonathan's dangerous nightly adventures, but you could barely afford to care about them. But when he came home escaped somehow but with a few broken bones and a bloody nose, you helped patch him up and bedded him for a few days. Nobody knew that he came to you for help, except maybe the Batman, but other than that you stayed in the clear.  
  
-  
  
"Where's Jonathan Crane?" You blink at the man standing before you, his impressive height towered over you. You guessed he did know about Jonathan coming to you. "I-I haven't seen him since you took him to Arkham." You stuttered, backing up and allowing him to check your home. A quick glance around told him everything, which was concerning, but before he left you touched his arm.  
  
"Is he okay?" He looked out to the rain. "Waylon Jones got to him." You're eyes widen. "I don't know if he's alive or not, I had tried to stop Croc but it was too late." You swallow, exhaling. "Okay, thank you." He glances at you before leaving, and you shut the door. The rumble of an engine turning on and the sound of tire screeching confirms he's gone, and you lean against the door.  
  
"Stupid." You whispered to the door, as if it was Crane, and sliding to the floor to cry.  
  
-  
  
You went on as if he didn't suddenly die or disappear off the face of the earth, and continued your job. People had asked if you were okay, and you somewhat nodded. "Family issues" You'd say and they didn't bother the idea.  
  
A knock on the door at 3 am brought suspicion, but you opened it anyways. You glanced at the figure. Gone for almost 5 years and now he decided to show up. "Oh nice of you to join the living Crane." You hiss, venom in your voice at the man. He barely acknowledged it,looking back to where he had come. "I hope I'm not intruding on your sleep?" You jumped at the smooth voice, but there was an undertone of a damaged vocal cords.  
  
It was almost Halloween, and you thought'd it be funnier if he showed up on the day. And no, you had not been sleeping, finishing up on some work and thinking about the man currently standing in front of you. "I have a plan, and it will cause major damage to the city, so I need you to come with me."  
  
"Will you explain where you've been?" You ask, and he looks up from the floor, his eyes were milky, and you almost shudder at the look. "Yes, now come dear, or I'll be forced to carry you myself." "Well since you're so rudely taking me from my home, should I pack?" You swore you saw a hint of a smile, but he had no lips to pull it into one.  
  
"No need too, now come dear" His dirty hand stretches before you. You sigh, pulling the keys from the wall and exiting the house, pulling the door shut behind you. Locking it quickly, you take the fingers, and he tugs on you to follow.  
  
-  
  
You follow the 'dead' man through the airship. You've heard of Stagg, but could careless of him. Amoung the chatter of your friends and colleagues they said that Stagg was a shady man. You didn't bother to listen to it much more. You met in a quarters, a man in full wanna-be-Batman outfit stood. "Y/n, this is the Arkham Knight, he is to protect you." He nods his head, acknowledging you. "Hi."  
  
"I have some business to attend to, I'm trusting you to keep her safe." He's barely out of sight before the man says his first words to you. "Did he drug you?" You laugh at his comment before you realise he's being serious. "No. No, he did not. He hasn't wanted to hurt me after I nursed him back to his average state without so much of a price, only that I was able to see him again." You look at the man, seriousness in your eyes.  
  
The Arkham Knight starts walking. "Man, you've got to be insane like him too." You shook your head. "I have no desire to murder, nor plague a city with death. I merely like his personality and his now missing facial features." He looks back at you, and if you could see his face he would probably be looking at you as if you were meant to be in Arkham. "He's not that bad, sir, he may get off on the fears of others, but if you got to know under the skin of "The Scarecrow" you would see."  
  
You simply state, shrugging his comment off. You're introduced a room, and there's already a female in there, who looks up, surprised by the fact there's another person. "Don't ask, Scarecrow told me to take care of her." "I don't need help." You say defensively, offended that he thought you needed protecting from anyone. You think think that if anyone so much as touched you the Scarecrow would lash out, or you would very much bend them over backwards. "Barbara-" "The commissioner's daughter. It's not hard to figure out, no offense." Barbara nods, waving her hand. "I get that alot."

-

You stare at the city. They really did loose control and as you stare out the top of the tower South of the original entrance you're amazed by the view. Less than afraid as you should be, the burning of buildings, a ghastly echo of opera, you swore you saw a riddle somewhere, and caught wind that Harley Quinn was at the old movie theater. There were tons of rogues running around, getting the bat on their tail to help out the Scarecrow to unmask their foe. The air was thick with pollution and the smoke of the burning firehouses it was almost surreal.

You hadn't noticed the figure who took his place beside you, until you felt the hand around your arm. It was raining rather hard, so you almost didn't feel the press on your jacket. "Beautiful isn't it?" You lightly jump, and you look at him. "The city can be pretty. They show such disrespect to the streets. But that's not what you're talking about, is it?" His gazed is trained on you. "I could've been talking about the city, but the sight before me is more beautiful than I could imagine."

You laugh. "You're way too cheesey to be the 'Master of Fear', but thank you." You loved how you, and only you, saw this side of him. He had to be Scarecrow in front of others. But he pushes the facade, or second self?, away from him to talk to you in his truest form. You swore if someone saw this side of him, he'd be a laughing stalk. And you wouldn't want to risk that. "Have you come to warn me?" 

He nods. "I've already informed Arkham Knight to take his team underground, They will be in shortly and he will take the cloud burst to Miagani, and you will come with me." You nod, glancing at the city before allowing yourself to be lead by the ex-psychiatrist.

You catch whispers aimed at you, that you were the Scarecrow's 'bitch', or that you were hellbent on watching the city burn. Jonathan seemed to barely acknowledge the words, and you assumed to ignore them yourself. "You do know they are all useless, an tool used to slow down the Batman." You look up from the floor, blinking. "I assumed. Nothing can really stop him... Can it?" "I believe taking him apart piece by piece will conquer some sort of upper ground. Unmasking his face to show that there is no hope. No will. That he is just a man."

"Oh. So you believe that if people see who he truly is, that they will believe there is no hope for Gotham. But what if they still believe in this savior? Or do you believe after this night that he will disappear? Pronounced dead?" "Smart." You smile softly. "Do you care who he is?" "I do not. I just want to unmask him." You stand beside him, walking as an equal to him amoung the crowd. You believe they view you differently now.

-

You believe his next actions are because the Scarecrow is in complete control. Gordon shoots the Batman, seeing as he shot the bat symbol it didn't kill the man. But then the Scarecrow shoves Barbara off the side of the building. You follow quickly after ignoring the look you receive from the police. "We are going to the movie theater. We are getting the bird." He says to you, and you nod. "We will then make our way to the Asylum, where we can hold the men hostage." You're sitting in his room as he looks over his plan.

You're deep in thought. You know that the plan will turn out for the worst, Jonathan will most definitely be broken by the Bat, and maybe he will get what he wanted, but in the end, the man will know no fear. The Batman will win. And then will be destroyed. "Do you not have faith in me?" You look up at the man, his eyes looking over yours. "No I do, it's just. You will get what you want. And after that, you will be defeated by the Batman. He will win, and then you will have no one to fight any longer. Or if something else happens, you won't be able to get out the mess. I don't want to see you hurt Jonathan."

The memories you get of him being bruised and broken in more ways than one, an image of him sucking down his own fear toxin. It hurts yourself. Fingers brushing your cheeks causing you to look at him. "So if I'm barely reduced to a screaming mess. I will get what I want. And I will be satisfied." "But what if I don't want to see you that way, shivering in a prison cell, only thinking about bats? Jonathan, you don't care about your well being but I do. I care what that mind of yours is thinking, if it will get as sane as it gets. Jonathan, you're the first person to ever look at me like I matter. Yes my parents were good and all, but I've never felt loved. Your confused I can see, by this feeling you don't understand, but I'm here for that."

You exhale looking away. "I know I can't change your mind, but still. I care." He stare at you for a few moments. "It will get you killed... surely... but-" You laugh lightly at his pathetic attempt. "You don't have to try. I know what you mean." He leans forward pulling you up. "It is time to break the Batmam."

-

You stare at the man. He hasn't said anything besides the normal. The bats. The damned bats. His hands have been bitten raw, new blood spilling from old wounds, and your fingers almost reaches out to pull the thumb from in between his teeth. They tried to fix his face and succeeded in so much. He has scars along his face from where his mask had rubbed raw or had been sewn into his face. New scars forming from the surgeries to correct his face and to help the infections that had been all over his body.he sat in new clothing, white stained with blood from his current nawing.

You didn't want to say anything to scare him. Didn't want to touch him for him to jerk back in fear. Your fingers pull the thumb from his mouth and he looks at you for the first time. "Hi."

His breath catches and he looks at you as if seeing you for the first time. He exhales heavily.

"H... hi."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending seems somewhat right ya know?


End file.
